canyousurvive_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Twists
=CYS Twists= Every season, there is a main twist as well as small twists that can change the course of the game. The main twist usually alters the overall concept of Survivor in some way in order to keep the game fresh and new. Some twists come back in future seasons based on reception. Some of these include the Joint Judgement, Captains, and Star Confessionals. Descriptions of all of the twists are listed below by season. Season 1: Blyde River Canyon *'Gender Wars' - The original season started off with a bang when the original tribes were split men vs women. *'The Luv Shack' - Every round, each tribe selected someone to enter The Luv Shack. They would enter with the player from the other tribe. This allowed for them to communicate for that round and also allowed them to search for hidden powers. Season 2: Greenland *'N/A' Season 3: Japan * Season 4: Sark Islands * Season 5: Devil's Island * Season 6: Mariana's Island * Season 7: All-Stars * Season 8: The Final Chapter * Season 9: The New World * Season 10: Gobi Desert * Season 11: Transylvania * Season 12: Island of Love * Season 13: All-Stars 2 * Season 14: Ancient Greece * The 12 Labors - Throughout the entirety of the game, the challenges were based on the 12 Labors that Hercules had to complete in Greek Mythology. *'Banishment' - Every round, the tribe leader decided someone from their tribe to banish to the other tribe. That person became an official member of the opposing tribe and became their new tribe leader for the following round. *'Golden Fleece' - Played just like the Hidden Immunity Idol, the Golden Fleece could cancel out any votes cast against you at or before the final six Judgement. There were three pieces of Golden Fleece hidden within the game. One at each tribe camp and one floating around somewhere else. Each round, the tribe leaders received a clue to the whereabouts of The Golden Fleece. *'Double Judgement' - During round five of the game, both tribes competed in an Individual Survival Challenge which was directly followed by both tribes going to Judgement. Season 15: Chernobyl *'Half-Life' - At the start of the game, each contestant was paired up with someone from another tribe based on their dissimilar likes and interests. Each person had half of a Hidden Immunity Idol and once they were put on the same tribe, they could put their halves together to make a whole Hidden Immunity Idol. Only one member of the pair could receive the Idol. *'Gas Mask' - Beginning at the merge, the individual who won Survival had to select one person to receive the gas mask. This granted that person individual survival for the upcoming judgement. This twist lasted until and including the final six. *'Joint Judgement' - During round four of the game, the tribes came together for a one-round merge. Everyone competed in an Individual Survival Challenge and then everyone went to Judgement together to vote one person out. *'Double Judgement' - During round six of the game, both tribes competed in an Individual Survival Challenge which was directly followed by both tribes going to Judgement. Season 16: Nepal *'Base Camp Duel' - Every round, both tribes competed for Individual Survival. Then, both tribes headed to Judgement where two people would be voted out. Those two eliminated players faced off in the Base Camp Duel. The loser was eliminated from the game while the winner returned to their original tribe one round later with a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol. **After merge, the rules of Base Camp changed. Whoever came in last place in the Survival Challenge automatically went to Base Camp. Then, everyone else voted and whoever was voted out competed against the person who lost the challenge. The winner returned to the game one round later while the loser joined the jury. *'Sherpas' - Two returning players entered the game on day one and were each assigned to one of the tribes. They could either guide the tribe like sherpas do or play the game for themselves. Season 17: Medieval Europe * Feudalism - Every round, the first place tribe would become the Kings. They did not attend Judgement and got a clue to the Golden Shield (Hidden Immunity Idol). The second place tribe would be safe but still attended Judgement. The two last placing tribes also attended Judgement with the second place tribe to vote one person out of the game. ** After merge, Feudalism continued. The individual who won Survival would be safe from the vote. They would not attend Judgement. They would then choose someone else to be immune from the vote. That person would still attend Judgement and would still cast a vote. Everyone else would be vulnerable. * Re-Communicated - The first five jurors were allowed to compete in an individual challenge. The winner of the challenge returned to the game for one Judgement Ceremony. They were able to communicate with the players and were able to cast a vote that round. Season 18: Cape of Good Hope * Flying Dutchman - Throughout the season, The Flying Dutchman brought a variety of secret twists into the game. ** Resurrection - On day one, six past players were resurrected into the game. These players were popular amongst the viewers during their original seasons and deserved a second chance. ** Captains - On day one, each tribe selected their pecking order. Wherever they fell on the list represented the round that they would become the captain. The captains were granted automatic safety for that round as well as a trip to The Brig. In The Brig, they were given clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol by choosing one of the Nine Pieces of Eight. A variation of this twist was previously used in season eleven. ** Treasure - On day one, each contestant was given $500 that could be spent on only one thing - mutiny. *** Mutiny - At the beginning of each round, contestants could use their treasure to bid on the chance to mutiny to the other tribe. The top bidder from each tribe would then successfully mutiny and join the opposing tribe. ** Joint Judgement - When the game reached the final seventeen, everyone remaining competed in an individual Survival challenge. The winner was safe, along with the two captains, and both tribes went to Judgement together. This occurred again at the final twelve; right before the merge. ** Tribe Swap - Following the Joint Judgement, the tribes swapped. Everyone who was previously a captain went to the new Kommetjie tribe and everyone who was never a captain went to the new Vishoek tribe. ** Pirate Master - For the first three boots of the merge, the game would switch to Pirate Master. Every round, the contestants would fight for individual survival. The winner would become captain and would nominate two people to be marked with The Black Spot. The loser of the challenge would automatically receive The Black Spot as well. Everyone would then vote for one of those three people. Season 19: The Stone Age * Civilizations - On day one, the cast was split into two civilizations. Each civilization was made up of two tribes. The tribes within each civilization would compete against each other for the first few rounds. * Discovery of Fire - On day one, everyone was told to pick a number between one and thirteen. Each number corresponded with a power that would help them in the game. Unlike previous seasons, these powers had to be played with their vote. They could not be played at the live vote reveal. It was discovered pretty quickly that each number corresponded with a hidden immunity idol. * Captives - On day fourteen, the tribes swapped. At the beginning of each round following, they were to select a captive. If their tribe ended up winning the challenge, their captive would head to the losing tribe's Judgement Ceremony. While there, they would be able to talk to that tribe and cast a vote. However, the captive could not use their idol while being a captive. * The Lookout Cave - The Lookout Cave held the four people voted out between the first swap and second swap - Mikki, Christian, Mateusz, and Frank. They competed in an endurance challenge in which Mateusz won and became an extra member of the jury. Season 21: Legends * Legends - A group of past players who left their mark on the series will have another shot at the title. * The Storybook -''' The game will be broken up into different chapters. Each chapter will include twists and flashbacks from past seasons in order to pay homage to the series as a whole. ** '''Flashbacks - All challenges throughout the season will be based on memorable events that have happened in previous seasons. ** Plot Twists '''- Plot twists are meant to shake up a storyline. This season, there will be five plot twists. Each twist will be taken from a past season. *** '''Chapter 1 (Unfit) - The first chapter is from CYS20. All four tribes will head to Judgement and four people will be voted out of the game. *** Chapter 2 (Feudalism) - The second chapter is from CYS17. Each tribe, contestants compete for tribal immunity. The first place tribe is safe and receives a clue to a power. The second place tribe is immune but attends Judgement. The two last placed tribes head to Judgement where one person is voted out. *** Chapter 3 (Banishment) - The third chapter is from CYS14. The game is sent into two tribes of eight. The tribe leader from each tribe will banish someone to the other tribe at the end of each round. That person will become the new tribe leader for their new tribe. *** Chapter 4 (Pirate Master) - The fourth chapter is from CYS18. Right after merge, everyone fought for individual survival. The last place person in the challenge would receive a Black Spot. The winner of the challenge would select two others to receive the Black Spot. Those three would be the only three vulnerable of elimination for that round. *** Chapter 5 (Gas Masks) - The fifth chapter is from CYS15. Everyone continued to fight for individual survival. Whoever won the challenge would select one person to receive a Gas Mask who would also receive immunity that round. * Suicide Squad - During round one, the four eliminated players entered The Suicide Squad. On Suicide Squad, they voted again to see who would be the first official person voted out of the game. After round two, the next eliminated player joined Suicide Squad with immunity and helped vote the next person out. This continued every round until a time when the three remaining players in Suicide Squad had the chance to return to the game. That would be decided by the players remaining in the game voting for one of them to return. * Pieces of Magic - Once a tribe won Survival during the Feudalism portion of the game, they had the chance to pick a piece of magic for their tribe. ** Ruby Slippers - Victoria Secrets gained access to guess for The Ruby Slippers after winning the fourth challenge. ** Pumpkin Coach - Reactor 4 gained access to guess for The Pumpkin Coach after winning the third challenge. ** Enchanted Rose - Victoria Secrets gained access to guess for The Enchanted Rose after winning the second challenge. ** Poison Apple - Reactor 4 gained access to guess for The Poison Apple after winning the first challenge. Season 22: The Puritan Experiment * Covens - The game is divided into three tribes and seven covens. Each coven consists of one member of each tribe. Communication within the covens is allowed throughout the season. * Rebirth - Directly following each Judgement, the eliminated player will select a box. Inside each box contains either the word "Executed" or "Rebirth". If it says executed, they are eliminated from the game. If it says rebirth, that person will rejoin their tribe and the tribe will immediately vote someone else out. * Mass Accusation - When the cast reached final 17, the tribes were brought together. Each person was told to unanimously write down the names of two other players. Then they had to publically announce those names. The five people with the most votes were nominated for elimination. They competed in a challenge which saved one of them. Everyone in the cast then voted out one of the four remaining nominees. * The Witch Hat - Following the merge, each eliminated contestant got to grant the Witch Hat to someone remaining in the game. The Witch Hat gave that person immunity at the following Judgement Ceremony. Season 23: The Titanic * Boarding Call - During round one, everyone was put onto one tribe. They competed in an individual challenge where eight were granted passage onto the ship. Everyone attended Judgement where one person was voted out before the game officially began. ** Celebrity Passengers - After the first Judgement, it was revealed that six returning players were already on board the ship. * Never Let Go - At the start of the game, contestants were paired up. Each pair was told that they were not allowed to vote for one another until further notice. * Class System - On day four, contestants had to write a list of everyone in the cast from who they liked most to least. They then had to reveal their lists to everyone. The averages were compiled and the five most popular became the first class tribe, the next five became middle class, and the bottom five became the lower class. * Heart of the Ocean - TBD * Lifeboats - TBD